godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceanus
Oceanus, known as the great river girdling the world, was a God of War II character ultimately cut from its final version, before appearing in God of War III during the siege of Mount Olympus. Greek Mythology In Greek myth, Oceanus was one of the Titans. He was the husband of Tethys and is well known in mythology as the great river that girdles the world. His only appearance of note in the Greek Myths is when he stirs up the ocean to test the hero Hercules on his way to fetch the Cattle of Geryon. Hercules managed to frighten Oceanus into calming the sea by threatening him with his bow. Not much is known about his role in the Great War. It is said that he did not participate in the war and left his Titan brothers. Oceanus was also against the decision to overthrow Uranus. Also, it is said that Oceanus and Tethys raised the goddess Hera, after Cronos threw her up. With Tethys, Oceanus had the 50 (or 3000) Oceanids and the 3000 rivers of the world. In the God of War Series God of War II Oceanus was originally intended to be in God of War II, portrayed as a massive and entirely water-based creature, quite different from his much more solid brethren, but was cut. God of War III He appears in God of War III as the Titan of Water and Lightning. He possesses the same physical body of the other titans, with an electric current running though most of it that does massive damage to the surrounding mountain. He is seen being pulled off Mount Olympus by Hades who then jumps down after him, though some believe that Oceanus in fact pulled Hades down with him. His final fate is unknown, but as Gaia is the (presumed) final Titan by the end of the game (with the exception of Atlas and maybe Typhon) it is assumed he died during the climb up on Olympus. Trivia *Though the concept of Oceanus as a giant water titan would appear abandoned, the design was recycled for Poseidon, who bore a very similar watery form at the beginning of God of War III. *The blue electrical currents from Oceanus are also very similar to Poseidon's ones, which can also be seen in God of War's magic Poseidon's Rage. Both seem to represent the power of the seas. *Oceanus and Perses have a similar look, being both Titans with a black skin. The only differences are the lines over their body; Oceanus' are blue and Perses' are red, the electricity around Oceanus whichs lacks with Perses and the volcano on the latter's back. *In David Jaffe's idea of God of War III, Oceanus, in his water form, should kill Hermes. Gallery 22624.jpg Oceanos 2.png Oceanos 4.png Oceanos 5.png Oceanus7.jpg OceanusorPoseidon.jpg Oceanus Concept Art.JPG Oceanus Concept Art Back and Side.JPG Oceanus Early Drawings.JPG|Early Concepts Related Pages *Titans de:Okeanos Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War III Category:Allies Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Series